


On Knives And Candles

by missveils (Embersalamander)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Mild Gore, Other, Sewing, implied Judgement!Candles, lyrical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersalamander/pseuds/missveils
Summary: The first stitch makes painful bright light burst across your eyes.





	On Knives And Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble about Mr Iron right after the Third City bargain.

The first stitch makes painful bright light burst across your eyes. You remember a time years -lives- ago, staring at the pinpricks of light in the distance. The familiar weight of a sword. The warm, soft light of a nearby star. 

The second stitch has you scream in pain. Long, drawn, raw. The last sound you will ever make. 

Three. You hear a scream ringing in your ears, but it’s not yours. Not anymore. Theycrackedopentheirribssunktheirteethintotheirheart. The scream turned your blood cold, colder than that night after the dusk fell. It will never stop splitting your skull. 

Four. You wonder who is doing the job. The only thing you can see is is the sigils burning over your eyes. But who else would be so skilled with the thread and needle? Who else but the betrayer, proud-singer, silver-handed? If only you could just reach. Rip. Claw out. 

Five. Laughter clear like a bell, smooth like surface of a knife. Eyes bright and gold in the dim candlelight. And gold and gold and gold and gold. And gold trickling down-

Six. How does it feel to fill your throat your lungs with cold water for all eternity? To drown over and over and over again? To never see the light again? To never see their light again? How long have you been holding your breath? 

Seven. You cannot remember what you should not have said anymore.


End file.
